Loser
by The 0dd 0ne
Summary: Hi, Lewis Berry. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not gay. I'm actually bisexual. And my last name is not LoserBerry. That's not even clever, like the nickname the unholy trinity of cliché cheerleaders gave me: Lewser. (Word play isn't funny.) Brittany came up with that. I wish I could donate brain cells to her. Crap, there's Noah with a Slushie. Please be Pina Colada . . . AU R
1. Prologue: LoserBerry

Only losers use MySpace to upload/watch videos (without insulting the uploader). That's what YouTube's for. Which makes it perfectly acceptable for Rachel and Lewis Berry to use MySpace for those reasons. Finn Hudson on the other hand . . . not so much.

I mean, seriously, what footballer uses MySpace to watch videos? He's going into Freshman year & he has a pretty good chance of becoming quarterback - last year's QB was a senior; he got a scholarship for some mediocre college in Indiana - so if _anyone_ finds out, he's so screwed.

Simple, he, believe it or not, is watching Rachel Berry's daily covers . . . and not writing mean, hateful comments.

He thinks they're talented, but he can't admit that, or his rep will go down the toilet along with Rachel's lipstick. Honestly, he's felt bad since they started Slushying them in 7th grade, but he never stopped the bullying. He doesn't even bother trying to stop Lewis from socking the offender square in the face with one of his killer left hooks - it's something you earn when you Slushie a tiny fourteen year old girl.

If one of the Berry twins payed attention to the offenders, they'd notice how he never actually participated, more like observed . . . well, occasionally he had to Slushie a loser, but not often. That aside, he is currently watching a 14-year-old Rachel perform her rendition of What is This Feeling from the Broadway show _Wicked_ and he is awestruck. As in dropped jaw, bulging eyes, oh-my-God-you-belong-on-Broadway awestruck.

A smile works its way onto his face as he starts dancing a little, as stupid and awkward as he feels, he can't help it. He knows he's a horrible dancer, but the song is catchy and Rachel has the voice of an angel, as cliche as that is. Lewis is amazing on the piano, and yeah, he's insanely talented too, but Finn, being a hormonal teenage boy, can't help but focus on Rachel and her mile long legs.

The boy is single, free to gawk at whatever girls he wants . . . but it's never gonna happen. He and his neanderthal teammates bully & hate her. Just like everyone else in their school. Even the losers.

Besides, Quinn Fabray, the hot, Freshman Cheerio (Sue Sylvester held try-outs around June, no one really understands why) who he's been going to school with since like, the sixth, seventh grade, has caught his eye over the summer. Meaning those hints at curves & breasts stopped being hints. Also she's cool. So, any physical attraction for Rachel Berry, who is obnoxious, loud, tiny, talented, crazy, and talks way too much, means nothing.

* * *

The next morning, Finn falls out of bed at 6:39 am. Literally.

What a crappy wake up call.

He groans, rolls over, and tries to fall back asleep before waking up and showering from 7:13 am to 7:21 am. He grabs 3 slices of toast and 5 pieces of bacon, devouring them quite messily before leaving to catch the bus at 7:29 am, cutting it very close.

Rachel Berry is up by 6:00 am and grabs her previously laid out outfit before heading into the bathroom to shower before she gets dressed and wakes up Lewis at 6:15. Both have a protein shake with banana and flaxseed oil before brushing their teeth (6:16 - 6:19). Lewis then showers and dresses after a morning jog while Rachel uses the eliptical (6:20 - 6:40). Rachel puts on make-up while Lewis washes his face and puts on deodorant and a light amount of cologne (6:41 - 6:45). Both check that their school supplies are in order and prepared (6:46 - 6:48). For the next 37 minutes they relax & do vocal exercises. At precisely 7:25 am, they head out for the bus, early. After all, the first day matters.

* * *

At school, Rachel politely greets Finn as she carefully enters the lock combination she was given at the Freshman orientation. He awkwardly says hi back as his fingers fumble with his lock. Lewis nods in acknowledgment, focused on his locker. He gingerly closes it before adjusting the white collar of his polo shirt before messing up his dark brown hair a little.

Better.

After homeroom, Finn heads to his Math class while Lewis walks his sister to AP World History before heading to Chemistry where his lab partner, some Sophmore asshole whose dad left, calls him a fag. The 3 meet in Spanish 1 where Finn can barely understand anything and Rachel and Lewis are _already_ ahead of the class.

Puck Slushies Rachel during Nutrition (while Finn watches and laughs despite the dead weight in his stomach) so Lewis gives Puck a black eye before getting Rachel's spare outfit from her locker - this has been happening since the seventh grade, they're prepared - and walking her to the bathroom.

Lewis walks Rachel to English Honors then heads to PE where he is targeted in the first game of dodge ball while Finn passes awkwardly flirty notes with Quinn in History. Rachel and Lewis have 4th period Geometry together while Finn has Biology and is distracted by Puck who wants to play paper football.

Finn eats with the jocks and clumsily flirts with Quinn during lunch while Rachel and Lewis eat in the auditorium (they found it in about 4 minutes, geek senses or something like that), practicing songs with blinding lights on them.

Rachel has PE 5th period and Chemistry 6th while Lewis has AP World History then English Honors and Finn gives into peer pressure, skipping to set up a prank with Puck and 2 senior footballers before they go to try-outs at the end of the day. If they're good, Coach Tanaka will draft them to the team. That always loses. God, they suck.

* * *

It's a smooth first day of high school. Except little something that happens at lunch. You see, it starts as a normal lunch period - at least as far as their lunch periods have gone in the past three years. The Berry twins plan their cover for the day, practice it as Lewis directs it be done, Rachel warms up her voice, and they consume fruit to be washed down by ice cold water. But a small disturbance that was uncounted for becomes the first ripple of a wave of suck.

* * *

Lewis grins at his sister who talks rapidly, "Today I want to try a song that shows off our voices and is humble. We'll want to try a slow ballad of sorts, preferably one that allows us to use our wide range and maybe even has a nice, long high note. Now, I was thinking we could even go acappella for the full Berry effect." She turns around gracefully and smiles brightly.

"That sounds great, maybe we can revamp Amazing Grace to fit those needs while still being the beloved classic it is," Lewis nods thoughtfully, a hand pressed to his mid stomach. He takes out his notepad and gold pen and begins jotting down the lyrics. He quickly works out the parts and hands it to Rachel who reads it over, mouthing the written words.

"This is brilliant, Lewis!" She smiles exuberantly, swiftly hugging a slightly bashful Lewis.

They run through it around 6 times before really singing it.

_"A - ma - zing Grace!" _Rachel extends the notes, flaunting her prodigious soprano tone, a hand over her diaphragm for the full effect.

_"How sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch like me._

_I once was lost but now am found,_

_Was blind, but now I see._

_"T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear._

_And Grace, my fears relieved._

_How precious did that Grace appear_

_The hour I first believed."_ Lewis croons in his velvety, well trained baritone modulation, soft and low enough for Rachel to be heard clearly.

_"Through many dangers, toils and snares_

_I have already come;_

_'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far_

_and Grace will lead me home._

_"The Lord has promised good to me._

_His word my hope secures._

_He will my shield and portion be,_

_As long as life endures."_ Rachel sings as Lewis hums in C natural, she thinks it should be higher.

_"Yeah, when this flesh and heart shall fail,_

_And mortal life shall cease,_

_I shall possess within the veil,_

_A life of joy and peace._

_"When we've been here ten thousand years_

_Bright shining as the sun._

_We've no less days to sing God's praise_

_Than when we've first begun."_ They harmonize the last part, letting their voices merge while remaining divided by their natural range. As they finish, a single person applauds them. Both freeze, momentarily shocked by the viewer.

"Very good. You two are very talented," their Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester, nods solemnly, leaning against the frame of the auditorium double door.

"We knew that, but, how would _you_ know that?" Lewis crosses his arms, notepad loosely balanced between his index and middle finger.

"Well, I was in Glee during high school," Mr. Schue shrugs, stepping forward.

"Really, our Spanish teacher was in Glee?" Lewis laughs a little.

"Yeah, I was young, I was talented. Like you guys," Mr. Schue smiles fondly at the memory.

"Thank you, Mr. Schue," Rachel smiles brightly, all perfect white teeth.

As Mr. Schue leaves the auditorium, he can't help but think; the memories of bright lights & melodies & harmonizing & the roar of applause overwhelm his system. Glee. The happiest moments of his life. But Terri wouldn't approve; singing is a ridiculous dream. Only one in a million people actually make it.

Still, something inside him can't help but desire to drown in those memories again.

* * *

A week passes by, Rachel & Lewis join Glee, Finn makes the team, quarterback like Puck predicted, Quinn kisses him & tells him to meet her in the auditorium (it's not like anyone but RuPaul & her Lewser go there anyway); everything is falling into place.

Too bad it'll blow up in Finn's face.

* * *

She's positive Mr. Ryerson is a gay pedophile. Considering the way Mr. Ryerson just . . . creepily looks at Lewis, he can't agree more. It's so messed up.

And that's why, when he approaches them during rehearsal and asks to speak with them, they [politely] refuse. Then he tells them they don't actually have a choice and he was simply being courteous in allowing them to believe they did. Lewis hates when people do that.

"So, as talented as you are, Rachel, I'm giving the solo to Lewis, got it?" Mr. Ryerson makes these feminine hand gestures as he speaks and it distracts Lewis, so he says nothing. But Rachel talks a lot, so it's not an issue.

"Yes, Mr. Ryerson, we've got it," she smiles politely, nudging Lewis with her elbow ever so discreetly. He nods solemnly, standing up to his full height of 5'4.

Inside she wants to rip his _stupid_ bald head off.

* * *

The amount of rage the tiny girl can hold terrifies Lewis. Really.

She manages to _vehemently_ do her homework before ranting about how that stupid _pedophile_ knows nothing; Lewis agrees. Rachel's voice is much more suited for the solo, Mr. Ryerson is just a pervert who wants to take the time to violate young boys.

Lewis doesn't even _like_ singing & dancing anyways, he wants his sister to be happy. She deserves it. Nine years of putting up with bullying & ridicule, nine years & she's a wonderful person - she gives the homeless homemade cookies on Christmas. They don't even celebrate Christmas, they're Jewish! Rachel definitely deserves happiness. What kind of brother would he be if he didn't do everything he can to give it to her?

They upload their video; Lewis plays the piano, Home from the Broadway show _Beauty & the Beast_ is sung.

And so, Finn Hudson sits, watching the new video with a starstruck grin._ They're awesome - why do we bully them again?_

* * *

It started in kindergarten, Rachel was loud and confident and all smiles. Lewis was polite and witty and at her side. The other children found them _slightly _(note the sarcasm) overwhelming, so the two didn't really have many friends.

One day, the teacher was asking about what their parents did for a living - and Rachel, being Rachel, immediately launched her hand in the air, beaming and bouncing ever so slightly. The teacher called on her and, with a smiling and nodding Lewis, she explained that her Daddy was a photographer and her Dad was an interior designer.

Puck crinkled his nose in confusion, eyebrows furrowed, and interjected that, "You can't have _two_ dads!"

To which Lewis proclaimed, "Yeah you can. Me and Rach do so it's possible."

The teacher would later call both boys parents and Lewis would make sure that Puck heard both of his dads speak.

That day was the spark that started the fire - yeah, something so dumb led to them being cruelly insulted, mercilessly Slushied, relentlessly pranked, constantly laughed at, tossed into dumpsters (Rachel swears they grope her ass when they throw into dumpsters on occasion), and pornographically illustrated on bathroom stalls. It all started because Rachel told them what her dads did for a living.

Well, that may have been the roots, but it developed into them hating how loud, talented, confident, stubborn, bossy, and small she was and how Lewis was so polite yet sarcastic and equally talented and constantly outsmarted them while being stubborn and open about his hatred of them.

The roots grew with them all.

And maybe, if Rachel had kept quiet about the 2 dads thing, she wouldn't get bullied and Quinn would still be friends with her, because yeah, they had done ballet together and Quinn had liked Rachel and her gleeful beam and rich laugh and her funny expressions and her awing talents back then, and she'd even had a small crush on Lewis and his stunning violet eyes and tousled coffee brown hair and his sweet, gentleman's smile and his bashful hugs.

But she didn't.

And Quinn hadn't been Quinn then anyways, she was laughed at then, but she moved the next year so no one really remembers going to school with her before the eighth grade. Or laughing at her.

So she and Lewis are bullied and Quinn is the ringleader of a lot of the hateful things done to them.

* * *

As Finn awkwardly puts a pillow over the puberty - cough, lies, cough, cough - boner he, uh, randomly got . . . staringatRachel - it didn't happen! - he hears one last note. He then views all the awful comments, things like: 'ur faggot dads should get a refund' & 'i feel bad 4 ur neighbors' & 'Someone needs to tear out your vocal chords.' Ouch. He's not sure how they deal with all that hate.

It's a lot easier than he would ever suspect. Really, it's just some quotes here & there along with their brilliant plans. "People throw rocks at things that shine;" "Behind every successful person lies a pack of haters;" "Stars can't shine without darkness;" "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain;" & "If people are trying to bring you down, it means that you are above them" to name a few.

When they are all washed away by the soothing waves of sleep, everything bad is destroyed. Nothing is wrong - no ripples can be found in their peaceful fantasies; no, Rachel Berry doesn't do fantasies, she plans.

But sleep can't last forever. For now though, there is no peer pressure, no constant bullying, no watching people make those you love hurt. And so it shall remain until the golden rays of sun intrude through glass windows and disturb their slumber.

And Rachel & Lewis will be awoken by ice cold cherry Slushies to the face. Because people are just too cruel to get Pina Coloda. Assholes.

* * *

**Alright, 5 reviews & you get an update. REAL reviews. Not just "this is great" or "I love this." Actually say what you love about it, what you want to see in the future. *Edit* There was a misunderstanding with a Guest reviewer that I chose not to approve - but I will count it - as it was ignorant & misguided as well as giving no actual review of the story, simply my being curious as to what you wish to see in the future. That is just me wishing to know what you'd be interested in, not me asking you write the story for me. I have an outline of the plot & am already writing endings for it, I simply care to see what people would like to be added. *End Edit* Then, & only then, will you get an update.**


	2. Chapter 1: PS You're Dating

Lewis and Rachel take their usual seats on the bus; to the right of the 7th row of seats, Rachel gets the window seat. Finn sits in the back with the other jocks. They throw paper balls at the Berry twins, laughing and being asses in general.

It's a typical high school bus ride.

And when it ends, jocks shove into both twins, touching Rachel in places she would rather not have touched by people who throw overpriced frozen drinks in her face, thank you very much.

* * *

In third period Coach Sylvester, the first person to cut Rachel Berry from anything, barges into Spanish 1 shouting for them.

"Berry, shorter Berry!" She screams.

"Oh God," Lewis groans, pushing his spiky bangs back.

"Get a haircut, girly," Sue sneers.

"Sue, his hair's not that long, well, it is, but that's not your concern. Why do you need to borrow Rachel & Lewis anyways?" Mr. Schue asks, folding his arms.

"Ryerson needs them, something about one of them playing the piano, I don't know, he bores me, creepy old man," Sue brushes it off.

"Why does Mr. Ryerson need me to play the piano for him?" Lewis ponders.

"You've been playing since you were 2, you're easily the best piano player in the school," Rachel points out.

"Shut it, Dwarf," Sue snaps, grabbing both teenagers.

"You can't just grab them! With all due respect, Coach Sylvester, they're people, sure Rachel is shorter than most people but they're still people," Finn stands up to his full height, somewhere around 5'8, about four inches taller than the average fourteen year old boy.

"Wow, you're tall. Like a giant, hey, do the short one a favor & lend her some height, troll face," Sue makes mocking gestures as Rachel stares at Finn; someone besides Lewis is standing up for her . . . Amazing . . .

"Sue, you can't call him a troll face," Mr. Schue interjects, running a hand through his hair.

"Shut up, curly. Hey, how much gel did you slather into your greasy hair today? It looks like you just dumped the whole bottle on there," Sue challenges.

"Coach Sylvester, isn't that a little harsh?" Finn asks.

"You know what, you piss me off, Hudson, I'm bringing you to Figgins, come on," Coach makes a come hither finger motion.

"What?" Finn asks.

"You heard me, giant, you're coming with," Sue nods.

"But, Coach Sylvester!" He protests.

"Shut up, you overgrown ape," Sue waves him off.

"That's really not fair, Coach," Lewis points out.

"No one asked you your opinion, girly," Sue shuns Lewis as Finn trudges over to them.

"Can you come up with something different, I mean, contrary to popular belief, I'm not gay. And my last name isn't LoserBerry, that's not even clever, who came up with that one anyways? Noah?" He diverts his gaze from Sue to Puck with a cocked eyebrow & an accusatory look. Puck throws out his arms with a violent grunt & shoots back a look that clearly reads: "dude, I'd never come up with something so lame! It would be way more insulting, Berry!"

"Alright, Berry, let's go & I'll give you some options," she decides.

"They're gonna suck, aren't they?" He sighs.

"Well, they're a reflection of you," Sue shrugs.

* * *

He is so blatantly out of place next to her in his varsity jacket & worn jeans; her in an animal sweater & short, pleated Catholic school girl style skirt. Their height difference alone is at least endearing to the eyes - their individual statuses & reputations combined with outward appearances (it's not that she's not pretty, it's that her fashion sense is lacking) however . . . disagree with status quo, to put it lightly.

His lanky arms dangle near the end of her skirt as her small frame brushes against him. Her dainty hands discretely fidget with the hem of her skirt as she attempts to tuck in her shoulders; the fact that she keeps brushing against him is embarrassing but she believes stepping a few feet away from him would simply be awkward on every possible level.

Their contrasts _actually_ cause ditchers to _stare_ until Sue shouts at them through her megaphone to get to class. She feels her face redden with each stare - for God's sake, she's a performer; she should be perfectly fine being gawked at! This however, is not a situation she would like to be gawked at in - _how am I supposed to behave near a jock? The neanderthals only interact with me to harass me! What am I supposed to do? I keep brushing against him - this is so awkward!_

Finn doesn't handle the situation much better - _oh my God, why is this happening? She keeps brushing against me - think of the mailman, Finn, the mailman! It would not be cool to pop a boner _walking_ next to Rachel Berry; people would think I like her or something! I can't like Rachel; she's so loud & obnoxious. I don't even know why I stood up for her - I like Quinn. And I think we're dating, I don't know, she kissed me but was it just a kiss or are we a thing? If we are is it cheating to think of Rachel like this? Gah! I don't know! Wait, if we're dating am I supposed to ask her on a date? Is that expected!? I don't even know if we're dating! Gah! What do I say to Rachel: hey, you're kind of brushing against me, would you mind moving over a few feet? That would just be weird! Girls are so confusing . . ._

They aren't the only strange duo; Lewis, who walks at the heels of Sue, is so bizarre behind her in his polo & jacket compared to her in the green track suit. Despite the contrasting appearances, they draw less wandering eyes than Rachel & Finn.

"So, my options, Coach?" Lewis asks, glancing up at Sue.

"Doll Face, Glitz, or Freak Show," Sue nonchalantly lists, walking with importance radiating off each confident, 'the hell did you say?' step.

"Could you combine two of them?" He asks, a pessimistic gleam glazing his eyes & an expression prepped for disappointment.

"Depends, which ones?" She demands, looking down at him in an antagonizing manner.

"Glitz & Freak Show; they're the least insulting," the violet eyed boy retorts with full confidence burying the pessimistic reflection in his eyes.

"So, what? Fitz?" Sue scoffs, looking away from him with a look of disgust; that is the worst nickname in the history of everything.

"Yeah, sure," he shrugs, tensing at her repulsed tone.

"No. Choose between them or it's Doll Face, girly," she dismisses the foul idea with her usual cruelty.

"Freak Show." Is his instantaneous response; no missed beats or hesitation of any sort.

It's then, as Sue whips around a corner, that Finn's large hand brushes Rachel's bare thigh.

Oh. My. God.

Both teenagers stiffen.

Finn's mind races: _I just touched her thigh - it was an accident, I swear! The mailman, oh, God, think of the mailman! . . . Saved. Oh my God, why did that happen to me? I go to church every Sunday, I visited the mailman in the hospital, I don't usually bully people - that's more Puck & Karfosky._

Rachel is tenser. She firmly grips the hem of her skirt in a desperate attempt to elongate the fabric. "Um, Finn?" She squeaks.

"Yeah, Rachel?" He breathes out, panic clouding his brain.

"You . . ." She whispers before returning to perfect posture; life _is_ a stage after all. "Your hand brushed my leg," she states clearly, regaining her dignity.

"Uh, sorry - I didn't mean to, it was an accident!" He explains in a fearful tone; this is not good, not good at all.

Before Rachel can forgive his apology, Sue snaps at them, pausing to glare at them. "You two! Stop flirting, Hudson, aren't you dating Q?"

It takes Finn a moment to realize that Q must be Quinn. "Uh, I don't know - I mean, she kissed me & it was awesome but - "

"D'ya kiss back?" Sue cuts him off, not caring for the rest of his barely thought out rant.

"Well, yeah, but - "

"But nothing, you're dating & _looking_ at another woman is cheating," Sue interrupts before returning to leading the trio.

"What!?" Finn exclaims in utter alarm, "but we haven't even gone on a date!" This is really bad, he didn't know he was dating Quinn! That would've been awesome to know earlier!

"Yeesh, that's bad, Hudson," Sue shakes her head, chuckling slightly at his situation. Finn splutters in shock for the rest of the walk.

* * *

It turns out Mr. Ryerson, that creepy pervert, just needs Lewis to play a few numbers Mr. Ryerson is considering since Brad is out sick - Rachel thinks it's weird not having him just shadowing you everywhere & randomly turning up to play a song so you can angry sing your feelings of loneliness & rejection because everyone picks on you - even your fellow losers! Mr. Ryerson wanted Rachel to help him decide which song to use since even though her hates her, she's so talkative & annoying, he acknowledges that she's got great taste in music.

Figgins doesn't call Finn's mom & is confuzzled as to why he was sent to the principal's office for annoying Sue. The rest of the day passes by normally; losers are Slushied, the Cheerios walk around like they own the God damn place, the jocks are asses. Even the hockey jocks. And no one gives a crap about those weirdos.

* * *

**So, this was a short chapter. Didn't feel right to stretch it out too much so I just left it. Well, this is going up since I got two other guest reviews that while being informative, we're also incredibly ignorant & based off of assumptions. Now, let's say _3 _real reviews again saying _what you liked, what you thought worked, what you think could use some improvement, & what you wanna see_ later. *Remember, it's planned but nothing's set in stone besides a few ships I _really_ love.***


End file.
